


Summer Rain

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, courting, dayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "Just like the summer rain, love can come to anyone unexpectedly."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 46
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for months and im sorry if its not that good compared to the time i took to finish. Hope you enjoy it! This is my entry for twice ficfest :)

Dahyun stared at her reflection on the mirror. She made sure that her appearance was perfect. Not a single wrinkle could be found on her attire, light makeup covering her face and her deep blue hair falls perfectly pass her shoulder.

She took one last glance at the mirror before she slinged her bag on her shoulder, and then she headed out, hailing a cab to the tv broadcasting session.

The girl arrived 15 minutes early, and she used it all up to practice her lines. It's her first day as a weathercaster, so she really wanted it to be as perfect as possible. And there she was, mumbling the lines until the clock strikes eight, meaning the korean news were about to broadcast and that she had 10 minutes left before the weather forecast.

She took nervous steps inside the set and stood beside the screen. She did some breathing exercise to keep herself composed. And as the director cued, Dahyun said her lines that she practiced while her hands were busy pointing at the parts on the screen. It all went well.

***

Nayeon was running late to her office, and she did not bother to care about it. Why would she? Her father is the president of JTBC broadcasting company hence explains how nonchalant the young woman is.

She entered the building with a cup of coffee in her hand, walking as if the way to her office was covered by a red carpet (it always is for Im Nayeon.)

And she abruptly stopped, capturing the attention of people in the lobby, wondering why Nayeon would stop in the middle of the way.

Nayeon laid her eyes on a certain pale girl who was walking out of the building. She never met her before. She's hundred percent sure. _She's beautiful_. Nayeon thought. (Nayeon never call any other girl beautiful)

"Uhm, Miss?" the said girl waved her hands before Nayeon's eyes, trying to gain her attention.

Nayeon snapped out of her thought, she could feel heat running up her cheeks as she blurted a quick 'sorry' before take quick footsteps, leaving the girl confused.

Dahyun just shrugged it off.

***

Nayeon doesn't feel like focusing on her work today. Her mind kept on wandering to the girl she met hours prior. She mentally scolded herself for not asking her name. It's funny how a stranger could make the Im Nayeon lose her confidence.

"Nayeon, you okay?" her secretary, Jihyo asked.

"Yeah." Nayeon laid her head on the office desk.

"It doesn't look like it." Jihyo argued.

Nayeon didn't give her secretary any answer so Jihyo added:

"Is it about the girl at the lobby?"

At that, Nayeon quickly lifted her head up, her eyes literally gleaming of fire.

"How did you know? Oh, screw that! Do you know her? Do you have her number? What's her name? What does she work as?" Nayeon bombarded the younger with questions.

"Easy, girl. One by one. Which one do you want to know the most?"

"Her name!"

"Okay, her name is Kim Dahyun." Jihyo answered.

"What does she work as?"

"Why do you have so much interest in this pale girl?" Jihyo was surprised. Nayeon was never interested in anyone who works under the same roof and suddenly she's asking about a stranger.

"Just answer me." Nayeon rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Fine. Today's her first day as a weathercaster."

"Today's weather forecast! WHERE DO I WATCH IT? WHAT DO I SEARCH" the oldest half-yelled as she fumbled with her phone.

_She really has no interest in this company, does she?_ Jihyo thought before fishing her phone out of her pocket, and typed something. Then she showed the rerun broadcast to Nayeon.

Nayeon was so invested in the weather forecast(in Dahyun). Her eyes were glued to Jihyo's phone.

"She's beautiful.." the older mumbled.

Nayeon gave herself a mission. To befriend the girl named Kim Dahyun.

***

Its 7.30 am. And Nayeon was in her car, in front of the Jtbc building's main door. She's waiting for a certain pale girl so she could walk and send her off to the weather broadcasting set. That's her first step.

After a disaster 10 minutes of waiting, she caught a sight of the deep blue hair walking out of a cab and Nayeon had never been faster in her life. She grabbed the drinks she bought earlier and get off her car.

She tried to make it as smooth as possible, and she succeeded as she stood right next to her.

"Hey." Nayeon greeted the girl.

"Oh, hey." the younger replied, shooting the loveliest smile to Nayeon and the older swore that she could combust right there.

"Umm.. I got this for you." Nayeon handed the hot chocolate to the pale girl, which Dahyun gladly accepted.

"So sweet of you. Thank you!" the younger thanked.

"Would you mind if I walk you to the set?" Nayeon proposed, her eyes were hoping for a yes and Dahyun nodded her head.

Nayeon couldn't hide her smile when she heard the approval of the younger. So they entered the building and as promised, Nayeon walked the younger girl to her set.

"Well, i guess, see you again? And thank you for the drink." Dahyun let out a soft chuckle before entering the set.

"Well, that's a good start." Nayeon monologued as she saw Dahyun off.

***

"Wow, Ive never seen you so invested in befriending a stranger." that was Jihyo's first words as soon as Nayeon entered her office.

"What do you mean?"

"Im Nayeon. Going early to work. Well that surely isnt the Im Nayeon I knew for the longest time." Jihyo said, throwing the older girl a knowing smile.

"Hey, I can change, okay?" the older scoffed, but her face is betraying her as the pink tint spread.

"Yeah, yeah." Jihyo rolled her eyes, annoyed at how the older is denying the obvious.

"Did you get her number though?"

"OH SHIT!" Nayeon cursed and Jihyo could only facepalm herself. Only if everyone knows this is the real Im Nayeon...

"Well if you run very quickly you might make it." the secretary suggested as she looked at her wristwatch. As she looked up, Nayeon was no longer there.

***

Nayeon quickly ran out of the elevator to search for the girl. And to her relief, Dahyun was just about to walk out but halted when she heard a "DAHYUN, WAIT!" from Nayeon.

Nayeon walked up to the younger girl and Dahyun also helped as she walked closer, reducing the gap in between.

"What is it, Nayeon?"

Nayeon felt something she never felt before. Shy. She scratched the back of her head.

"Do you mind if I ask for your number?" the question was followed by a shy chuckle.

"Sure. Give me yours first." Dahyun took out her phone and passed it to the older and the older entered her phone number. Dahyun giggled when she saw Nayeon saved her number with a flying kiss emoji.

A call came in Nayeon's phone. "And that'll be mine."

***

"Nayeon, you have a proposal to review." Jihyo informed as she placed a stack of paper on Nayeon's office desk.

Nayeon sighed. That would mean that she had to delay her plans on texting Dahyun. Well before Jihyo came in all she did was thinking of a creative text to send the younger girl.

It was like Jihyo could read Nayeon like an open book when she said:

"Think of Kim Dahyun as a motivation for you to finish this early."

Nayeon's eyes lights up as she heard a certain name. Quickly but precisely reviewing the proposal from the first page to the last.

"Done!" she screamed and her hand was quick to reach her phone again.

She pressed Dahyun's contact name and began texting.

You: Hey, what're you doin?

sent.

Her finger anxiously tapping the desk, waiting for a reply.

Cute Tofu Girl: Hey! 'm just laying on my bed 😉 Wbu?

Nayeon could feel her cheeks flaring up upon reading the sinple text, maybe the effect from the emoji. Okay what do I reply? Nayeon's mind was going back and forth between giving a cheesy pickup line or just 'at the office'. She chose the first one.

You: Thinking about you 😘

sent.

Cute Tofu Girl: I don't remember you

being that bold earlier 🤔

Oh shit. What do I say?

You: Uhm, was that too much?

Cute Tofu Girl: No, don't worry. I like it.

You: Thank god. Btw, wanna grab dinner?

Cute Tofu Girl: Nope.

Nayeon was surprised at the reply. She was about to type a dissapointed 'oh ok' when another text comes through.

Cute Tofu Girl: Unless it's a date ;)

Nayeon's body jolted out of happiness as she stood up from her chair, not before she gets unlucky that she stumbled down, falling on her butt accompanied by a loud thud. Jihyo came in a flash to check on her boss.

"NAYEON, WHAT THE HELL?" Jihyo exclaimed, seeing how Nayeon was on the floor, clutching her phone to her chest with a stupid smile on her face.

Nayeon instantly stood up from her earlier state, still acting professional(not really) in front of her secretary.

"You did not tell me Kim Dahyun was a flirt!"

Listening to the older, Jihyo just doesn't want to deal with her antics so she just walked out of Nayeon's office, ignoring the bunny.

_Oh yeah. I need to reply._

You: A date it is!

Sent.

***

Dahyun contemplated about what she should wear for the 'date', but she went for something casual. A plaid skirt with a yellow blouse, and a light make-up to top it off.

Dahyun had sent Nayeon her address because the older insisted that she was going to pick her up, even though Dahyun had politely rejected.

As she ran down the staircases, she heard the sound of car honking from outside. She glances at the mirror one last time before running outside. She caught a glimpse of the CEO's daughter leaning against the car door.

Nayeon was still in her work attire, her necktie was a little loose and her shirt a little bit crumpled, probably from the falter earlier. Regardless of all that, Nayeon still appeared beautiful.

"For the pretty lady." Nayeon opened the door for the pale girl.

Both of them settled in the car seats, before Dahyun broke the silence.

"You didn't have to do that though." Dahyun fastened her seatbelt.

Nayeon ignored, saying that she will do what she wants.

After a 30 minutes driveway, they finally arrived at the restaurant. It was a simple restaurant which serves korean cuisine, once they settled on the reserved seat, Nayeon began conversing.

"Have you always wanted to be a weathercaster?"

"Not really, but I don't hate the idea either."

"Then what do you actually wanted to pursue?"

"Music? I play piano occassionally."

"Interesting! You can play for me someday."

Dahyun nodded, and they continued talking as they eat their food. The weathercaster hurriedly finished her food and excused herself to go to toilet, but instead, she went to the counter and paid for their meals without Nayeon knowing.

She walked back to their table only to find a pouting Nayeon, arms folded to her chest.

"I wanted to pay.."

"I'll let you pay on our next date. Let's go, it's getting dark."

Does she want to go on another date? Nayeon thought. Her thought were interrupted when Dahyun took her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Nayeon dropped the weathercaster by her house, but when Dahyun was about to step im the older called her name.

"Yes?"

"You stil have to make it up for paying secretly, you know?" Nayeon smirked, she had something planned in mind. She wanted Dahyun to give her a tight hug but the younger wasn't just an ordinary girl.

Dahyun leaned in for a peck on her forehead, and on her right cheek and lastly, on her lips, quite longer than the other spots. Nayeon could feel heat spreading across her cheeks, flustered by the girl's gay confidence.

"We good?"

"I- oh.. ahh we're good. Gotta go. See you. BYE!"

And Nayeon sped off her car.

"Cute." Dahyun chuckled.

***

Nayeon arrived at her house, but still hasn't gotten off the car. Her fingers were grazing against her lips. It was a small peck, but Nayeon was curious how would it feel like to have Dahyun's lips on hers just a little bit longer.

A knock was heard on the window, snapping Nayeon out of her pondering, and she lowered her window.

"Aren't you going to get in?" her housemate, Sojung asked.

"Oh. Right."

Nayeon turned her car engine off and walked into the house, she threw herself onto the couch.

"Sojung-ah." Nayeon called her friend's name, who was fiddling with the remote, finding a good show to watch. Sojung turned to look at her, lifting her eyebrows as a gesture of saying 'what?'

"I kind of made a friend at the office, and she's sort of flirty? And I want her to flirt with me more? And I constantly find myself thinking about her? And I always wanted to be in the same company as her? Like, it doesn't make sense, does it? It's only been 2 days."

"That only makes sense if you actually have feelings for her. "the tall girl replied.

"And, from how you described, i have no doubt that you're helplessly in love with her." she added.

"Maybe I do.." Nayeon muttered.

"But I have two questions." Sojung said.

"Shoot."

"First, is she gay? Second, is she single?"

Nayeon was silenced. She had no answer to both questions. Is Dahyun actually gay or she's just a straight girl who's nature is flirty to other girls? Is Dahyun single? If she isn't why was she flirting so much?

"I figure out its a no to both question?" Sojung guessed.

Nayeon weakly nodded.

"Hey, it's still a 50-50, okay? It's not like you have no chance at all." her housemate reassured, giving a pat on her shoulder before entering her own room.

"May I know her name?"

"Kim Dahyun."

"As in the weathercaster at your father's company?" Nayeon nodded.

"I see. Your chances to be with her are high then."

Nayeon lifted an eyebrow, and Sojung just gave her a mysterious smile.

***

Nayeon didn't walk Dahyun to the set the next day, she still needed time to compose herself from the little kiss last night. The president's daughter watched from afar as Dahyun forecasted the weather.

She scanned the feature of the younger girl, which never failed to amaze her. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and her monolidded eyes were so charming. And if Nayeon was to list everything she found attractive about the weathercaster, she doubted a whole night would be enough. Nayeon was deep in thought before a voice greeted her.

"ACK! When did you get here?" Nayeon was startled when she saw Dahyun standing before her.

"Just now." Dahyun giggled, enjoying how startled the president's daughter was.

Nayeon pouted, "You're mean.."

Dahyun looked around and made sure no one could see them. Then, she dipped her head, pressing a soft kiss on Nayeon's cheek.

"Better?" Nayeon nodded. It's crazy how it's only been 3 days since they first met, but the blue haired girl had made Nayeon blush countless time.

***

Days passed by, the two had grown attached to each other. Nayeon would make sure to free her schedule that she could spend time with the weathercaster everyday. She enjoyed it. Every bits of it.

"Do you might want to come over to my house? I want to cook you dinner." Dahyun offered, which the older gladly accepted, her eyes beaming with excitement as she unlocked one fact about the younger. She can cook.

As time passes by, Nayeon finds more and more reason to fall for Dahyun.

Nayeon remembered the weather forecast on the day they first met. It was raining, in the summer. And Nayeon couldn't help but think that Dahyun was her summer rain.

_Just like the summer rain, love(Dahyun) can come to anyone(Nayeon) unexpectedly._

***

Dahyun had given Nayeon her spare keys just in case the weathercaster wastoo immersed in cooking till she didnt notice the older coming. It happened just the exact way they had predicted. So Nayeon walked into Dahyun's house, closed the door and figured the way to the kitchen as she heard the cooking noise.

She walked stealthily to Dahyun and wrapped the younger's waist with her arms, resting her head on the younger's shoulder. "Guess who?"

Dahyun stopped cutting the vegetables and answered:

"Hmm, the girl that gay panicked everytimeshe sees me?"

Dahyun turned around, wanting to see her friend's reaction, and she was met with a sight of a blushing Nayeon.

"I-I..", Nayeon stammered, trying to find any words in her defense.

Dahyun chuckled, "You're doing it again."

"Do what again?" her face frowned in confusion, not understanding what Dahyun meant.

"Gay panicking. You did it again." and Nayeon's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red. The president's daughter gave a light swat on Dahyun's right arm, before breaking out off the kitchen.

"THE TOILET IS ON THE RIGHT IF YOU MIGHT WANT TO WASH YOUR RED FACE!" Dahyun shouted before continuing the dinner preparation, a smile plastered on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Nayeon replied, but went to the toilet regardless. She turned on the tap and rinsed her face with the cold water. Relieving the heat on her cheeks.

One thing caught her attention.

Two toothbrushes.

Before Nayeon could make any assumption, Dahyun's voice echoed, telling her that dinner was ready.

"Coming!"

The kimchi fried rice looked so appetizing, to say the very least. It's crazy how Dahyun could turn a simple dish into a food you could expect from a 5-star restaurant.

Nayeon fed herself a spoonful of the rice, and she was indeed shocked about how good the taste was.

"Is it good?"

"THIS. IS. THE. BEST." Nayeon said before stuffing her mouth with the kimchi fried rice, her bowl was clean and Dahyun only giggled at her friend's behaviour.

The two finished eating, and Dahyun insisted that she wanted to watch a movie with Nayeon. So they moved to the weathercaster's room, since the tv was in her room. They settled on Dahyun's bed and turned on the tv.

"What would you like to watch?" the younger asked.

"Anything."

Dahyun chose a random movie from the Netflix recommendation page, a movie in a language they both dont understand, a genre they both dont like. Dahyun already yawned 4 times in the span of 20 minutes and halfway through the movie, she began dozing off, and Nayeon noticed that.

So Nayeon gently put Dahyun's head on her pillow, and tucked her under her blanket. The older took her time examining Dahyun's sleeping face, and it's crazy how fast her heart beats upon seeing the latter's face up close. And she didn't realise it, but her lips were moving closer to Dahyun's.

"For how long are you going to stare at me?"

Nayeon's body jumped a little out of surprise, her face began turning all red as she choked on nothing. "Uh, oh I.."

The older stammered and Dahyun bursted out of laughing, enjoying the reaction of the woman before her.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! IT'S HILARIOUS" the weathercaster was holding her stomach, while her free hand hitting the matress.

If it was Sojung or Jihyo laughing at her, Nayeon would've probably have launched herself at them, throwing cuss words or backfired with a blunt remark.

But then the girl was neither Sojung or Jihyo. It's Dahyun and Nayeon couldn't find it in herself to do those things to the precious little girl. She felt delighted watching her crush in a state of glee, and because she was happy, she let out a giggle, laughing together with the younger.

The room was filled with nothing but the melodious laughter from the two women, and Nayeon, would kill to make this moment last forever. She really would.

The laughter died down, and it was 1 in the morning when Nayeon semi-yelled, "Shit. I have to go!"

She frantically got up of Dahyun's bed, only for her to be pulled back by the latter, until the point that Nayeon almost fell on top of Dahyun, but her hands were supporting her, now pinning Dahyun on the mattress.

The gap between their lips were so close, Dahyun could feel the hot breath brushing her lips coming out of Nayeon's mouth. It was a matter of seconds before Dahyun snake up her arms around the latter's nape, and connected their lips. Nayeon was surprised at first, but she eventually melted into the tender and loving kiss Dahyun was giving her.

The atmosphere in the room became hotter when the weathercaster's hand roamed around Nayeon's back and perfectly landed on her ass, squeezing a little, making Nayeon moan in the kiss.

And Nayeon let herself fall just a little bit more.

***

The faint rays of sunshine passing through the translucent curtain of Dahyun's room woke Nayeon up. She stretched her body and rubbed her eyes, still drowsy. She found no trace of Dahyun, but a note at the nightstand.

**_Hey, sorry im not there when you wake up. had to weathercast and i figured you dont have to work considering its weekend. :)_ **

**_And the kiss.. it stays between us, okay?_ **

Nayeon absentmindedly grazed her finger on her lips, remembering how Dahyun had tasted her last night. The flavour of her vanilla lip balm, mixed with a hint of strawberry. She felt giddy at the thought.

But the giddy feeling died down when another thing on the nighstand caught her attention. A framed picture of Dahyun and another girl kissing on a cruise. And Dahyun, was smiling into the kiss. Nayeon figured out that girl was her girlfriend.

Nayeon could feel her heart burning with jealousy. But then again Dahyun never confirmed her status whether she's single or taken. It was her fault to let herself fall into the charms of the weathercaster.

_So that's why she wanted the kiss to stay between us? Two toothbrushes? You should've known, Nayeon._

The president's daughter snapped out of her trance when she noticed the door swung open, revealing Dahyun in her weathercaster wears.

"You have a girlfriend.." Nayeon mumbled, but apparently its still audible for the younger.

Silence was the reply Nayeon received. Instead, Dahyun approached the older girl and looked right into her eyes, placing one hand to caress Nayeon's cheek.

"I don't." she admitted.

"Then? What about that girl?" she pointed at the girl in the picture.

"My ex. She was my girlfriend, not anymore." Dahyun softly reassured, her thumb rubbing against Nayeon's cheek.

"What about the-"

"It was for you." Dahyun cut her off.

"The extra toothbrush was for you. I wanted you to stay, so I prepared it in advance. If that's what you're curious about." Dahyun explained as she sat beside the girl, who looked so vulnerable, but the said girl eventually formed a smile when she heard the explanation.

Dahyun leaned in closer for a kiss, but Nayeon held a hand in front of her mouth.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" she told the weathercaster as she broke off the room to brush her teeth and wash her face.

***

Nayeon smiled at the mirror. The fact that Dahyun is single made her happy again, and the toothbrush in question had been explained by the tofu girl. She grinned like an idiot as she was doing her business in the toilet.

"I need to tell Sojung this." she said to herself before brushing her teeth, using the toothbrush that once made her mind in a frenzy.

As she was done, she pushed the door open, only to be greeted by Dahyun who had an evil smirk on her face.

"DAHYUN!" Nayeon exclaimed as the weathercaster swept her feet of her flow and wrapped her arms around her body to carry Nayeon in a bridal style, and Nayeon instinctively put her arms around Dahyun's neck, afraid of the risk of falling down.

"DAHYUN YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MY INSURANCE IF I FALL!" Nayeon yelled, her eyes shut as she felt Dahyun running up the stairs, her face buried on the latter's chest, but Dahyun's strength was a little too much for such tiny body, so there was nothing to worry about.

Nayeon opened her eyes when she felt herself landed on a soft mattress that she slept on last night.

"Can I kiss you now?" Dahyun asked for permission.

"Please do." and that was the cue for Dahyun to connect their lips, tasting the peppermint toothpaste that was her own, with a mix of strawberry-vanilla lip balm coming from her lips. This is the taste. The only taste Dahyun would reject chocolates for.

The kiss got heated up when Dahyun started rubbing her knee in between Nayeon's legs, eliciting a moan from the older.

They pulled away, but Dahyun did not stop herself from rubbing against Nayeon's core.

"Dahyun.." she breathed out.

"Make me yours." Nayeon demanded, and the younger gladly complied.

(a/n: wont go into details :p)

***

The two girls laid to each other, not even a string covering their bodies. It was not even halfway throughout the day, but they are already tired from their session. Their bodies flushed against each other.

"I'm sorry." Dahyun blurted, guilt drawn all over her face.

"What for?" Nayeon furrowed her brows, amused at the sudden apology.

"I wasted the best version of myself for someone who didn't even care to appreciate. It should've been you. I'm sorry." Dahyun confessed her eyes were teary, and Nayeon's eyes softened looking at how pure the girl was.

If this isn't the best version of Dahyun, her ex must be really lucky. Because Nayeon couldn't imagine the better version of Dahyun than the Dahyun right now.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't mind one bit. I'd love every version of you." Nayeon patted her head, pressing her lips on the latter's right cheek.

"Thank you. I'd do the same to you." Dahyun winked as she shot finger guns to the older. Nayeon only smiled at her duality and her hands reached to pinch both Dahyun's cheeks.

"You're so cute, you know that right?"

"I know. But stop pinching my cheeks please." Dahyun pouted, but Nayeon was quick to kiss it away, making the younger giggle, before making a comment.

"Your lips tastes so good"

"And you would be the only one to taste this lips." Nayeon smirked, and Dahyun blushed at the comment. But it's too early for the older to celebrate victory.

"Only that lips?"

"I only have one pair of lips Dahyun."

"You have two.." Dahyun grinned as she eyed down to in between Nayeon's legs.

"KIM DAHYUN YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, her hands covering her face out of embarassment, turning her back to the younger and Dahyun bursted out of laughter, enjoying her victory.

***

A few weeks later,

Nayeon walked into the building, heading to Dahyun's set. Her brows were furrowed when there's no sign of Dahyun, and there was a male weathercaster even as a replacement.

Jihyo might know..Nayeon thought so she went to her office, and called for her secretary right away.

"Yes? How may I assist you?" Nayeon cringed at the formalities, but her curiosity was overwhelming, so she let it pass.

"Where is Kim Dahyun?"

"Ahh,, that weathercaster girl? I heard that she just handed in resignation letter, she terminated her contract already."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Jihyo flinched from the shock Nayeon's voice was sending her.

The older abruptly left the office, leaving Jihyo who was grinning like an idiot.

***

Nayeon sped her car to her home, but Sojung's car wasn't there. Heck where did they go? She grabbed the spare key of Dahyun's house before making her way to it.

She arrived at the weathercaster's house, and surprisingly, Sojung's car was there. What relation does she has with Dahyun? That remains a question but for now, she wants to meet Dahyun.

She opened the door, unaware of what awaits.

Even though it was daytime, it was a little cloudy so Nayeon flicked the switch on.

_They were brilliantly shining times_

_I was so thankful like the clear summer rain_

_Like a single drop of rain_

_Our clear story was so beautiful_

Dahyun's melodious voice filled up the room, her fingers glided on the piano keys. Beautiful lyrics from the song touched Nayeon's heart the most.

Dahyun played the song until the end, and inched closer to the older girl.

"You told me to play for you sometimes, so do you like it?" Dahyun scratched her nape.

"I do." Nayeon held Dahyun's hand and put it around her waist.

Like it was on cue, a slow ballad was played out loud, and Sojung appeared with a velvet box and handed it to the weathercaster.

"I love you. And I know you do too. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and sleep with you by my side. Let's skip calling each other girlfriends or fianceé" Dahyun gets on one knee as she opened the velvet box, a rose gold coloured diamond ring.

"Im Nayeon, will you marry me?" tears of joy escaped Nayeon's eyes as she answered, "Yes, for you it's always a yes."

Dahyun finally slid the ring to Nayeon's ring finger.

"Congratulations, Hyunie and Nayeon!!" Sojung clapped her hands, wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes.

Nayeon looked at the two, "So you two know each other?"

"She's my cousin." Dahyun explained.

"So for all these time you knew?" Nayeon averted her attention to the tallest in the room, and Sojung awkwardly chuckled.

"AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME A THING? KIM SOJUNG IM KILLING YOU!"

Nayeon was about to launch herselft at the tall girl but her movement halted to a stop when Dahyun snatched her hand, "Calm down, baby. I told her not to tell you anything about me." she then tiptoed to press a kiss on the older's forehead.

"Whipped." Sojung teased.

"KIM SOJ-" she was cut off when Dahyun captured her lips with her own.

Nayeon smirked into the kiss before she slid her tongue into Dahyun's mouth, starting a heated makeout session right before Sojung's eyes.

"UGH MY EYES! I'M LEAVING GOODBYE HAVE A GOOD SEX." Sojung left, and they continued making out until the need of oxygen gets in the way.

"Let's take this to the bedroom. Sojung said she left a gift for us there." Dahyun said, again carrying her future wife in a bridal style to the bedroom.

When they entered the room, there was a medium sized box on the bed and Dahyun get excited, and so did Nayeon. They hastily opened the box and the older gulped when she saw what's inside.

A blindfold, a pair of cuffs and a strap-on. There was a note, but only Dahyun had read it. The younger shifted her gaze from the note to Nayeon, eyeing her up and down with a smirk plastered on her face.

Nayeon quickly snatched the note, and Dahyun enjoyed as she watched the redness spread across the older's face.

**_"Nayeon watches bdsm almost every night! And she always moaned your name so tell her to appreciate this gift, it's expensive!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos if you liked it, and i take constructive criticism so leave a comment if you would like! 
> 
> If you dont mind, it would be great if you support me by buying me a coffee at 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/eunbeagles


End file.
